Why Saskue
by XxStruwburryxX
Summary: So Saskue is cheating on Sakura...Will she forgive or forget? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Happy?

While saskue was out Sakura went to Naruto's house for a bit.

Naruto: "HEY SAKURA!~CHAN!... Where is teme?"

Sakura: "out again"

Naruto:"WE BARELY HaNG OUT MAN!"

Sakura: "Well um wanna train?"

Naruto: "OKAY SAKURA~CHAN"

 **WHILE WALKING TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS...**

Sakura: " for some reason Saskue didn't want me training-"

Naruto: LOOK AWAY WAIT UM UM

Sakura: Wha- Is that S-

 _Sakura runs away crying._

 _ **AT THE YAMANAKA**_ **MANSION...**

*knock knock*

Ino: Hey forehea- Why are you crying?

Sakura: Ino Saskue is c-c-cheatng on m-e wit-h Kar-in.

Ino: *gasp* THAT- BAKA STUPID UGH SAKURA SAY THE WORD AND I- u know what GIRL MEETING

( **CALLS GIRLS)**

girls: *gasp* we are coming!

 **(KNOCK KNOCK)**

Ino: THEY MUST BE H- YOU!

 _Sakura whispers..."don't tell Him please... I still love him"_

Ino: Hey SASKUE (sounds kinda annoyed)

Saskue: SAKURA! COME HOME NOW!

Sakura: O-kay

 **BACK AT THE UCHIHA MANSION**

Sakura:"Saskue?"

Saskue was surprised she didn't call him saskue~kun like she normally does

Saskue: "STOP OKAY UGH *slaps* (okay just an alert even if i don't like him Sakura and Saskue will be together at the end)

Sakura cried but all saskue said was "Im going to bed". Sakura said to herself while crying...as long as he is happy even with another girl I will always be by your side. Again Till death do us part.

Sakura crawls into bed.

 **IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT...**

IN SAKURA'S MIND _Saskue you look so handsome and peaceful maybe..no i can't think of this but..._ One single tears drop down.

 **IN THE MORNING**

 **Note:**

 _To Sakura I am out but ill be back at 4 so cook dinner._

 _From Saskue._

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

 _ ***knock**_ _knock*_

Sakura"hm Naruto?"

Naruto: Sakura~Chan WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CHEEK...WAS IT HIM?

Sakura doesn't answer..."TELL ME" said Naruto, she burst into tears "IT WAS HIM" Naruto sounded angry angrier then he ever did before.

Sakura: "Naruto don't make me the reason you lose a friend"

Naruto: It's okay sakura...You deserve better.

*knock knock*

Sakura: Oh Sasuke your home. (ALSO I SPELLED SASUKE'S NAME WRONG SO DONT MIND ME LOL)

 **AUTHORS NOTE: alright so i know my chapters are short but im working on it... ANYWAYYY R &R! So should I make Naruto and Saskue get into a fight? Also in chapter one i accidently put dobe instead of teme but oops. Lol im a newbie writing. DONT MIND ME WITH MY AWKWARD BUT OVER HERE AND ENJOY THE BOOK! AND I JUST FIXED THEMMMM!  
**


	2. A date!

Sauske:Oh hey dobe

Naruto:...hi teme.

Sakura:Naruto was just about to leave.

Sauske: Okay

Sauske walked inside and sat down at the table. "Sasuke...Where did you go.?" asked sakura curiously.

"I just went..to a friends house..Does your cheek hurt sakura?"

"Oh This um..no it doesn't"

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Saskue:YOUR SO ANNOYING *slaps*_**

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

he suddenly felt a ...weird feeling. Well that's what he would say. Sauske started feeling guilt a huge gulp of guilt. "I'm going to bed, Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" "I'm f-fine" said Sakura

 _After sauske went to bed_

"I...Maybe that place was a dream." "A dream that is..UGH an excuse..I need to tell him I-I need to go."

 _Sakura went to bed_

 ** _IN THE MORNING_**

Sakura felt...warm?

She noticed it was Sauske..He didn't leave yet? Sakura woke up quietly and went to the bathroom, first she took a shower and then brushed her teeth. She figured "maybe since he didn't leave yet because he wants breakfast." Sakura made some orange juice, pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She went upstairs and woke Sauske up. "Wear something pretty i'm taking you on a date." "o-kay" said Sakura. She quickly hands him his breakfast and gets ready.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

 **SASKUE'S HEAD**

 _What is taking her so long ug-_

Sakura walks out with her short pink hair curled...She had a beautiful red dress that brang out her curves nicely. Her makeup was not to much but not too little some glossy pink lipstick, eyeliner, and some mascara. That was it Her heels were perfect Red heels that strapped her foot.

"Sorry if i took to long" said Sakura

"No no that's fine" Said Sauske

"Where are we going?" Asked Sakura

"We are going to Yahami Restaurants ."

"B-but that place is really expensive..."

 **AT YAHAMI RESTAURANT**

Waiter:Hi may I take your order?

Sakura:"um I would like the Binachi searn?"

(The Binachi Searn is a pasta sprinkled with a little cheese and spices.)

Sauske:"I would like the Fried Grelani."

(Gelani is basically a Fried Squid...I MADE THESE UP!:P)

Waiter:"drinks"

Sakura:"I'll get the pink lemonade."

Sauske:"um A beer"

Waier:"Id please sir"

 **FINALLY** **WHEN THEY GET THEIR FOOD**

Sakura: "What made you take me out?"

Saskue: "Nothing"

(they have been married for 2 years and haven't kissed yet.)

Sakura:"Sauske?"

Saskue:"What"

Sakura:"...Do me a favor and kiss me..."

Surprisingly saskue did it without asking, He kissed her softly then it started getting longer. Sauske broke off the kiss.

Sakura: Not for that long but..*giggles*

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Sauske left...

( SAUSKE POV )

Karin:"Why didn't you come yesterday BABYYY"

Sauske: "I took my wife on a date"

Karin: " We have been dating for 2 months! Kiss me already!"

Sauske remember his kiss with Sakura.

Sauske:no

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **HEY GUYS! hope you have been liking the story! i have already gotten one review and a message! nice thanks for the support. ANY IDEAS? anyway sorry about the SAUSKE SPELLING IM JUST SO USE TO DONG SASKUE. Anyway R &R! BAI**


	3. Karin and Sasuke

**_Okay so just a heads up about this chapter it is gonna be about how Sasuke and Karin fell in "love"...Remember in this book Sasuke didn't leave the village...Itachi is still alive._**

 ** ___** **FLASH BACK**

 _One day about 1 year after Sasuke and Sakura got married Karin just popped into town (i almost wrote poop...hehe)._

 _Sasuke was out getting groceries because Sakura had work at the Konoha Hospital. While at Sishui Market He met Karin there. She said_

 _"_ What is a cute man like you doing here Sasuke Uchiha"

"I could be asking you the same thing Karin"

(They met from a mission to the Hidden Mist Village...Sakura was there too)

While Sasuke was shopping Karin notice that he dropped his phone. She quickly called her number it is 555-237-1934 (FAKE NUMBER you guys probably aren't dumb but...I AM! so lol) and saved his number. She said "hehe oh SASUKE~K-UN YOU DROPPED YOUR PHONE!"

"oh thanks :/"

Another year later he got a call (she didn't all him sooner because she wanted to settle money and buy makeup and new clothes to impress him)

"Huh?,who is...Sakura im gonna answer a call"

"okay sasuke~kun"

Karin disguised her voice.

"Hello sasuke, this is your 'boss' I would like you to meet me at er Kagome Park! We have important business to talk about."

"Yes...Sir?"

"COME NOW BYE"

"Sakura my boss wants to talk to me...Talk to you later babe."

 **AT THE PARKKKKKKKKKKK (THIS MIGHT GET A BIT SEXUAL)**

 **"Hey Sasuke~Kun"**

 **Saskue's head** w-ow she looks stunning.

"sorry Karin but im here to talk with my boss"

"I am your boss" (Trying to show off how big her breast and but were)

"Let me take you out" Karin said

'Okay saskue~kun!' said Karin *Shaking her but a little*

"Ye-es"

 **WHILE ON THEIR "DATE"**

 **"** Sasuke kun"

"hm?"

"K-kiss me"

Sasuke leans in for a kiss he thought it was for a second but then the kiss started to get deeper and deeper. Little did he know he was in her house.

"Sasuke kun I-I love you"

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **"Sasuke?"**

"oh sorry sakura:/"


	4. Goodbye Sasuke

Today was the day the day Sakura was telling him 2-no one thing he doesn't deserve to know the second.

He left early again.

Sakura wrote a note before packing her stuff it said

 _Dear Sasuke, You Know i love you but i cannot stay...I know you are cheating on me she wrote you a note...Does she think i'm dumb. Do you? I don't know but all i know is that i have waited for you for so long. and now that we are together i don't feel happy. Things changed after your day with your "boss". I am sorry but i cannot stay with you until death do us part like in our vows. Today is the day i finally be a woman and leave. I have had enough of your crap...I am sorry...I love you._

 _-Love Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke got home he read the note and said "What did i do...WHAT DID I DO. I-I NEED HER.I-I LOVE HER. WHY DID I NOT NOTICE IT UNTIL NOW."

 **sorryyyy i know this chapter is really short buttttt i need to go to sleeppppp R &R BAIII**


	5. Sakura tells the truth

**Hi i will be posting daily! THINGS ARE GETTING...interesting?**

Sakura went to Naruto house.

* **KNOCK KNOCK***

"Oh hey Sakura~Chan" said Naruto "N-Naruto I t-told him about h-her". Naruto noticed that Sakura was crying but she kept her face low so he couldn't see. "Naruto I don't have an-nywhere to go can I-.""OF COURSE YOU CAN!"

"I need to tell tsunade~sama"

 **AT THE HOKAGE'S PLACE**

"COME IN"

"Hi Tsunade~Sama"

"Hi Sakura"

"Tsunade I need to tell you some things"

Sakura explains that she is pregnant ( **IKRRR** ) and that sauske cheated on her.

"HE DID WHAT! YOU ARE WHAT!"

 **ALERT CURSING!**

"THAT-THAT UGH THAT-"

"Tsunade~Sama I-I kknow he is a...bitch,but Yelling isn't helping and about me being you know um...He doesn't know."

"Well are you gonna tell him?"

"no, not yet.."

"I have a mission for you Sakura...Your mission is to tell sasuke"

"Wait but, no your right ugh."

"Now go!"

 **AFTER SAKURA LEFT**

"SHIZUNE!" yelled Tsunade

"Yes Tsunade~Sama"

"keep an eye on Saskue Uchiha."

 **SAKURAS POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

*knock knock*

Saskue:Sakura ugh...( _Act cool saskue act cool)_ So you left me huh.

Sakura:"Yeh but i have something to tell you

Saskue:'what'

Sakura:'I-I'm Pregnant with ur baby, I was gonna tell you that night you s-slapped me but i knew i was annoying.'

Sasuke: YOUR PREGNANT!

Sakura:Y-yes...

 **Poof Tsunade summoned sakura with her summoning justu** (IK its for her summoning thing only but idc)

Tsunade:'I thought you needed help'

Sakura: 'TSunade i wanna leave the village for 2 years...please.'

Little did Saskue know she left...After that he was a mess. Not going to work, Not talking...not even to naruto

 **Awkward ik but sorry for the REALLYYY short chapters. I am gonna start a new book! Comment if i should do a narusaku, sasusaku, naruhina, sasunaru. Lol but BYE!**


End file.
